Times Through Our Lives
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: We all know what happened in DIFTM, but what happened before all that? Prequel to Did I Forget To Mention.


**True: Well, I finally finished it! Woot! Yeah, I took a biiiig break between DIFTM and this! And no, it is _not_ the sequel, it's just a short prequel to show moments between Duncan and Courtney. And hopefully the line will work this time, and show up, or else it's going to make no sense. Which means, the STUPID line break won't work! T.T **

**So, hopefully this time it will... The line break I mean. Errr... Just ignore my comments on the line break. ;) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ooh! Yes, bella-sk8er gave me the summary so... THANK YOU! ;)**

* * *

_Age 6_

_"A heart that loves is always young." - Greek Proverb_

Ok... So _maybe_ it wasn't smart to steal her crayon, and _maybe_ it wasn't smart to throw it at her head when he finished with it. And it _definitely _wasn't smart to tackle her in front of the teacher. But in his defense Mrs. Green did always say that they should share, and if they didn't there would be consequences.

"Duncan! Courtney! Stop, no, no, Duncan put that down! Courtney! It's not nice to hit people! That's it! I'm calling your parents," The two kid's teacher Mrs. Green sighed. They fought all the time, it just wasn't… _normal_ for two kindergarteners to fight this much. And it especially wasn't normal for Courtney Summers to get in a fight, let alone on a daily basis. And Duncan Winters, well... It was pretty normal for Duncan to get in a fight.

Courtney Summers, every teacher's dream. She'd listen, do anything she was told, was a perfect little angel.

Duncan Winters, every teacher's worst nightmare. He was rude to the teachers, hurt the other students, and was a little devil.

What shocked all the teachers more, was how they were best friends.

* * *

_Age 7_

_"Do you love because I'm beautiful or am I beautiful because you love me?" - Cinderella_

"What's up with your hair?" Those five words were the first thing that came out of his mouth when he first saw her. Courtney was twirling around in her little pink dress showing her friend Bridgette her new hair cut. It used to go just above her waist but now it only went a big below her shoulders. Courtney smiled lightly at her best friend.

"I did it myself!" Twirl, "Do you like it?" Twirl. "It looks stupid" Stop. Glare. "_You_ look stupid!" Glare. "Yeah, you **do** look stupid. Thanks for admitting it"

A flash of hurt crossed Courtney's face as Duncan turned around, which was soon replaced by anger as she jumped on his back. "Take it back!"

Ah, poor Duncan. He never did get to take it back, because Courtney decided that would be the perfect time to show everyone a move that her older brother showed her the night before, which ended with Duncan being in a very strange position that had to do with her pulling his head backwards and him screaming in pain. But Duncan learned a lesson that day he shall not forget any time soon.

Never insult Courtney, ever.

* * *

_Age 8_

_"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow; Don't walk behind me, I may not lead; Walk beside me, and just be my friend." - Albert Camus_

He hated to see people cry, but more importantly he hated to see _her_ cry. She was always so independent and strong. So when she ran into his house crying to say he was shocked was an understatement. His first thought was, _"How did she get in my house"_, his second thought was interrupted by him getting tackled. He didn't say anything, he just hugged her, he didn't know what was going on, and he didn't care. She didn't want or need him to talk.

She just needed someone to be there, she needed _him_ to be there.

* * *

_Age 9_

_"A friend is one who believes in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself." - Unknown_

"I can't do it Duncan... I can't..." The way she looked at him with her tired frustrated eyes made Duncan want to punch the person who made her nervous. "It's ok... You're the one who wanted to try it... You can do it..." He grabbed her hand and smiled at her, hoping she would run on stage and finish the play they've been working on. They looked through the curtains at the mass of people waiting patiently for Courtney to go on. "It's your turn, go on." She smiled back at him and ran in front of everyone. He knew she could do it, she was strong.

All she needed was a little push.

* * *

_Age 10_

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." -Unknown_

She was the reason he got teased daily by his friends. Every day they would laugh at him and say that he loved her. He'd glare at them, they'd stop, she'd come over, they'd start, it annoyed him to no end that they thought he liked her. The endless teasing by his friends made him want to punch them in the face, which he did, on several occasions. It bothered him, that a boy and a girl couldn't just be friends without people assuming things. It bothered him that he had to tell them they were just friends. And sometimes he wished they could just stop being friends and the teasing would cease. But then she would run over and they'd play, more teasing to come.

_But totally worth it.'_

_

* * *

_

_Age 11_

_"Your friend is the person who knows all about you, and still likes you." - Elbert Hubard _

"It's so not funny!" Duncan cradled his head in his hands while Courtney laughed holding his iPod. "It is so funny! You have Miley Cyrus on your iPod?" **(True: No offense to Miley-lovers! I like some of her songs too; I just don't think Duncan would be proud to admit it, XD if he liked her... I don't know what I'm trying to explain now, ON WITH THE STORY!) **Courtney continued to snicker at Duncan's pained expression. "You better not tell _anyone, _got it!"

Courtney surrendered and put her hands up, "Of course I won't! Unless you do something to piss me off, which will happen." She smirked and waved the midnight blue iPod in his face, "Blackmail!" Duncan sighed.

"Ok whatever, now give it back!" Courtney held it up, "Not so fast! I want to know what else you have on here" Duncan groaned and fell back on his couch. She was _so _dead when she finished looking at it. He would do something now... But he'd rather not have anyone know what certain songs he had on his iPod. His reputation counted on it.

"Ooh! You have Lady Gaga!"

* * *

_Age 12_

_"To be depressed is to be lonely; to have a friend is to be happy..." - Guido _

"Fine!" A glare, "Fine!" Bridgette Miller stared at the two fighting along with Geoff Davis. It still shocked her how two polar opposites could be best friends. But there they were, fighting over something stupid... Again. Most of the 6th graders walked past like it was nothing, they fought all the time, no biggie.

But the new girl, Lindsay Phillips, looked worried, as if their friendship was in jeopardy. But Bridgette, along with the rest of the students at Lincoln Middle School, knew better. They'd forget about whatever it was soon enough.

They always did.

* * *

_Age 13_

_"You can give without loving, but you can never love without giving." - Unknown_

"Open mine first!" "No mine!" "Mine's the biggest! Open mine!" Courtney never did understand why people always wanted to be the person whose gift was opened first. It wasn't going to make her like their present anymore, but oh well. Just the way kids are she assumed. Duncan seemed to think the same thing as her and rolled his eyes, he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "She's opening mine first, got it?"

Most of the kids nodded as she shrugged and opened his present.

"A goldfish? Really Duncan, a goldfish?"

**(True: Bah, :P I didn't like that one)**

* * *

_Age 14_

_"True friendship is never serene." - Mariede Svign _

"We shouldn't be doing this" Duncan just rolled his eyes as Courtney continued to complain, "This isn't right!" Each word she climbed higher up the fence. "My parents are going to kill me when they find out!" He rolled his eyes again at her antics, "They _aren't_ going to find it'll be our little secret " Courtney bit her lip as they flipped over the fence of their school. She still didn't think it was right, but she was doing it with Duncan, she was doing it _for_ Duncan.

Because she trusted him.

* * *

_Age 15_

_"What is a friend? A single soul in two bodies." - Aristotle _

"Stupid combination!" Courtney ran her fingers through her short mocha colored hair. "Need help?" She looked up to see the piercing teal eyes of her best friend, Duncan. "No, I've got it." She smiled at him and continued trying to open the door, trying being the operative word. Duncan just smirked, "Yup, you've got it alright." Another glare came his way, "I do! Just... A little... more!" She said and stopped trying to twist her lock, instead she was now angrily pulling on the handle.

Duncan just leaned on the locker beside her and smirked, which got him another glare, "What are you smirking at?" He just grinned, "You've got it, remember?" She sighed frustrated, "Just tell me!"

He pushed himself off the locker and nodded to the same one he was just leaning on, instead of the one Courtney was trying to open.

"That's your locker"

* * *

_Age 16_

_"A friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be anywhere else." - Len Wein _

"Do you think she'd like this?" Courtney held up a sea blue top, "Or this? It'd really go good with her new jeans" She held up a dark green tank top. Duncan was sitting in a chair behind her, groaning as she continued to ask him questions about what she should get Bridgette for her 17th birthday. Bridgette's boyfriend Geoff was going to throw her a huge party, but of course, it was mostly just an excuse to party. At each article of clothing he was sliding farther in his chair, sleep sounded pretty good to him. He could just close his eyes for a bit-

"Duncan!" His eyes popped open and were met with her frustrated onyx ones. "I asked you if you thought I should get her a diamond necklace." He nodded, "Sounds good."

Courtney threw her hands up, "That's what you said about the last _twenty-seven_ presents!" She shook her head with a slight smirk on her face, "I'm starting to think you don't want to be here." Duncan glared at her, "No... Where'd you get that idea?"

Her smirk widened, "Just a guess. Now, this is only the first store Bridgette loves to shop at" She walked so they were standing under the big _American Eagle_ sign. She started counting on her fingers; "We still have Old Navy, A-" Courtney was interrupted by a loud groan, coming from no other, than Duncan. "Why do we have to go to so many stores? Just..." He pointed to a midnight blue tank top with diamond swirls on it. "...pick that, she'll like it, it'll be fine."

Courtney whipped around at him, "You can't just pick a random t- Oh, that's cute..." She walked over to the top Duncan pointed at, "I'm getting this for her!" She walked over to the counter and bought the top. Duncan jumped up and walked out of the store, "Yes! We're going home!" Courtney raised her eyebrow. "If you hate shopping so much what did you come?"

_Because you're my friend, because I want to be with you, because I care about you, because I love you more than anything in the world._

"Because you're my ride home"

_"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Others stay awhile, make footprints on our hearts and we are never, ever the same." - Unknown_

* * *

**True: And... Finished! ;) *sighs* That made me miss my best friend... Love ya girl! (As a friend of course.) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And some things about the sequel I'll need to know... **

**Should it be in Duncan's POV? (That's what I'm thinking) **

**Should it be a one-shot or multi-chapter? (I was thinking One-shot but I wondered.)**

**Should... Well, I guess that's actually all I need to know...**

**So, I worked really hard on this, *pokes you* And... Reviews mean SO MUCH to me... I'd hate to see so much time go to waste... *sighs* ... *siiiighs***

**No pressure or anything though.. *siiighs***

**TEE-HEE! ;) I really hoped you liked it! I really really do. So tell me if you did or not and REVIEW! ;)**

**Whoa... This A/N turned out really long…**

**Ooh! Tell me which one was your favorite too! ;) I liked 16.**


End file.
